Interviewing Sasori and Deidara
by blackgal010
Summary: What happens when i interview them in my show,"Blackgal010's Dark Talk Show"?


Interviewing Sasori and Deidara

**Interviewing Sasori and Deidara**

**Blackgal010:** Hello everyone! Welcome to Blackgal010's Dark talk show!!

**Audience:** (Applause!)

**Blackgal010:** Today's Evil guest is…Sasori and Deidara!!

**Audience:** SASORI-SAMA!! DEIDARA-SAMA!! KYA!!

**Sasori**: …. (Sits on the couch)

**Deidara:** I love you! Yeah! Loving fans is a blast, un! (Waving to the audience)

**Blackgal010:** Please have your seat, Deidara.

**Deidara:** Ok, un! (Sits on the couch beside Sasori)

**Blackgal010:** Now, Let's get to business shall we? So…Sasori…What's it like to be partners with Deidara?

**Sasori:** (smirks) it's a blast. He always makes our room explode. He also covers our Christmas tree with clay. One time, he was envious of those kids having Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The next day, he made some ugly Mutant birds with small forehead protectors and showed of with those little kids.

**Deidara:** My clay is art,un. Explosions are a blast! You're just jealous of my Clay Teenage Mutant Ninja Birds, un.

**Sasori:** …Whatever, brat. (Rolls eyes)

**Blackgal010:** (sweat drops) Ok…how about your partnership with Sasori, Deidara?

**Deidara: **My partnership with Sasori no Danna…it was always about his puppets, un. One time, he had too much television that he bought his puppet, Hiruko, some sissy clothes. He said he ordered it from Nickelodeon. Now look at Hiruko, wearing some Dora the Explorer clothes, un. (Points to Hiruko, wearing a purple top and a orange shorts with a purple backpack)

**Blackgal010:** (eyes widen with surprise) That's…Hiruko..?

**Sasori:** It's not sissy! It's far out! Kids…doesn't know the meaning of far out…

**Deidara:** Danna, no body uses 'Far out' anymore…we, young people, use 'Cool' nowadays

**Blackgal010: **So…Sasori…What's it like to have a puppet body?

**Sasori:** I feel immortal and young. You should try it. Look at me!! I look far out and-

**Deidara:** Danna, its 'COOL' not 'FAR OUT'

**Sasori:** As I was saying…I look COOL and fresh. (Smiles triumphantly)

**Deidara:** You're not fresh…you smell like varnish… (Covers nose)

**Sasori:** This costs me a lot…this varnish I'm using! And look!! I'm shinny!! (Shows off)

**Blackgal010:** lol…how about you Deidara?? What's it like to have multiple mouths??

**Deidara:** It's Great! One time when I was hungry and penniless, I joined this ramen eating contest and cheated… my mouth in my hand also ate and I won the price and the world record.

**Blackgal010:** World record for what?

**Deidara:** for the fastest human to eat and the most glutton man that ever lived! (Showing a 2008 Guinea's Book of Records)

**Blackgal010:** Glutton? How many bowls of ramen did you eat? (Sweat drops)

**Deidara:** About 10,000 bowls (Smiling)

**Blackgal010:** 10,000 bowls? Wow… (Eyes widen with awe)

**Sasori:** That Idiot spent almost of the food money of the organization, that we were forced to sell Ramen. Luckily, Naruto characters love ramen and we regained millions that Idiot lost. (Rolls eyes at the memory)

**Deidara:** But I was freaking hungry!! (Slamming fists on the couch)

**Blackgal010:** Wow…so…Sasori…what's Deidara's secret interest?

**Sasori:** Secret Interest? He likes to play 'Dress up Clay Teenage Mutant Ninja Birds. It started when he was watching some Barbie commercials and then he would make some ugly dresses that fit on his 'Art' (snikers)

**Deidara:** What about you, Danna?! I caught you wearing floral girly dress!! You were acting like a lady…with ugly red heels and thick make-up,un! (Rolls on the floor Laughing)

**Janitor:** Thanks for cleaning the floor for me, deidara! (Yelling from backstage)

**Sasori:** It's because Konan dressed me up, Brat!

**Deidara:** Oh sure, un. (A hint of sarcasm is heard)

**Sasori:** Curse you! (Stands in front of Deidara)

**Blackgal010:** We're out of time!! Join us again in, "Blackgal010's Dark talk Show"!!

As the ending credits were shown, Deidara and Sasori were brawling, rolling on the dirty stage. The janitor was saved from cleaning the stage.

"End of Story"

Blackgal010: Are you two finished yet?

Sasori: Yeah…

Deidara: yes, un.

Blackgal010: Well?

Sasori: Reviews are much appreciated…it's far out!

Deidara: Its 'COOL' not 'FAR OUT' ,un.

Sasori: Whatever, kid.

Blackgal010: stop it.


End file.
